


nonconsensual snake touching

by chaoticstardust



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticstardust/pseuds/chaoticstardust
Summary: Not the kind you're probably expecting.





	

Kuroha was none too pleased with the present situation.

Namely, the Snake was irritated at the fact that he was, at present, an animate punching bag.

Even _Marry_ was kicking him relentlessly.

Suddenly, the bruised and beaten snake felt something sticky and wet pouring over him.

Shintaro, it seemed, had sacrificed a bottle of perfectly good Coca-Cola, just to torture the Snake.

“Thissss issss nonconssensssual,” he hissed.

“Well, yeah, generally speaking people don't agree to get their ass kicked. Or, uh… Snakes, in this case?”

"Well, sometimes they do," Marry interrupted, earning some very curious looks.

“Nonconssensssual sssnake touching!” Kuroha protested, to no avail.

It would have been a little bit easier if they weren't all attacking him at once, but regardless his protests were ignored.

Oh, oh no, now they were stepping on him instead of just kicking…

It hadn't even been half an hour.

“There's nobody here to help you.~”

And then, everything went black...


End file.
